Karan
Karan (カラン Karan) is the King of the Bailong's Legion. He is the grandson of the Pyro Dragon King Bailong, born from the Queen as the Almighty King in the Royal Family with a very cruel and arrogant behavior, what leds him to be very bossy towards others. Periodically the King has four years, however, since he is a Hybrid King, Karan has the body of a twenty years old person, then he was born having a immense amount of eternano, and after discovering on how to use it to the master level Karan killed almost every creature around him due to the immensity of his aura, however even though he did master it, Karan didn't have interest in any magic so far. Even before discovering eternano, Karan could kill other hybrids with a single swing of his arm this in a fraction of second, so far as he is the King, Karan is the strongest member of the Legion and unlike the others he wasn't born as a worker or teacher, he was born as a ruler to give absolute orders. Appearance Karan appears as a muscular young man with periodically 4 Years and both physically and mentally 20 years since he is a Dragon-Human Hybrid. Even though he is a Hybrid, Karan is more like a fusion between a dragon and a human, he has a very muscular body despite his small stature compared to his Brothers or even to his servants, additionally, he has a whitish skin covered in scales. He has two short Dragonic pointy ears being white in color like the rest of his face and neck, to cover his head, right above his red head, he has his silver colored hair with various horns in the form of a crown, as stated before, the entirety of his body is white colored with several scales through it with many pentagonal patterns along with it. In his back, he has five big horns at the upper part and five horns at the downer part, with blackish tomoe-like markings on the center of his back, above it he got a dark circle mark. He has a white-toned muscular abs, the color going all down to his inner tail, with both his arms and legs being silver scales covered with pentagonal markings, both his hand and feet have sharpy claws however instead of being too much dragon-like, they are very similar to human’s, and finally his very long tail which ends in a sting-like shape. Personality Karan is firstly shown as a very arrogant and mean king, this highly reflects the desire of the Queen of giving birth to an very disdaindful and powerful child. He is very prideful towards himself, since he had been able to talk Karan had a very strong belief in his decisions stating since he is the Ruler, he shall never make any single wrong decision, with this he is willing to kill anyone who criticize his instructions. Karan can be very cruel towards others, be them hybrids or humans, speaking in a 'superior-like' pace as he considers himself a boss to any other person he meets, even with hybrids, he is willing to kill any of his 'brothers' if needed or disregard them, however, there are rare cases when Karan won't do so if he finds someone to be strong enough, stating they are indeed strong to survive an attack of his, though he won't praise them. As noticed by others, Karan doesn't care for hybrids who don't follow his "beliefs" and prefer to live far from him, but if said hybrids don't follow his "orders" then Karan is willing to instantly killing them by smashing their head, additionally if any "rebel" insults him, he will kill him/her instantly without any mercy. Karan has a like for strong opponents, stating it is good to battle and kill foes considered to be strong, however, usually he completely scaries them without even need to flinch or move, this is due to the immense murderous-superior deployed by him. Aside from it, Karan has a likeability to learn many things about science or strategy based things in a very quick pace, beating every single hybrid in some games out of boredoom. Karan didn't show any signs of sadness upon seeing the state of his mother who was all beaten up, he only looked at her and turned his face away in the same instant not saying anything, additionally, no one ever bothered to ask how Karan feels towards his mother and why he did not care when she died probaly because the questioner'd be dead. Relationships History Karan is the last member of the Royal Family to be born, and the first and only King of the Bailong's Legion, with his name given by his mother, Karan grows five times faster than a normal human as he is the Hybrid King. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Being the first and only King of the group, Karan is without doubt the strongest member of the Bailong's Legion and also possibly the strongest foe in the country of Ca-Elum. Just after being told what it is eternano, Karan was able to fully utilize it without so much difficult as the others, he was able to slay several hybrids with his aura and even kill some Hybrid Captains with a single swing of his arm without even sweating or getting scratches. Karan invaded the palace at Ca-Elum alongside the other members of the Royal Family, inside there he had to defeat many of the strongest mages and soldiers in order to reach the Country's king, he killed them using a little needle the fighters gave him since he was unarmed and they wanted to fight a armed person, Karan's slaps are able to send all of the Royal Guards flying several meters away although he isn't trying to kill them, Karan is also able to pass through steel and stone walls simply by walking normally which causes the walls to break due to the contact with his body. Karan was able to easily kill a guild he had found alongside his Royal Guards, they let him test himself and Karan only got bored since he won very easily. Even without training, due to his mother's efforts after eating and accumulating three years of elemental food, in the Legion, Karan owns the greatest, most powerful and terrifying power which is stated to be the same as a Wizard Saint, if not a Ishgar's God, this combined with his almost perfect physical prowess allow him to be the greatest warrior thus far of the Legion and possibly one of the most powerful hybrids to exist if not the most. Physical Prowess *'Monstrous Strength': *'Monstrous Speed': *'Monstrous Reflexes & Agility': *'Monstrous Endurance': *'Monstrous Durability': *'Excessive Pain-Tolerance': *'High-Level Intellect': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant': *'Master Strategist': Magical Abilities *'Overwhelming Monstrous Magical Power': Karan was born with a overwhelming magical power due to the efforts of his mother who did accumulate three years of elemental food transforming it in pure eternano so she could transfer it to her son. Karan stayed in his mother's egg-womb more than enough and mastered eternano just by hearing others saying to his mother from the outside, then moments after realizing what is Eternano, Karan began to deploy an aura so big and terrifying that it killed the weakest hybrids, completely terrified the average hybrids and completely shocked the strong ones, joining the Royal Guard he traveled a bit around the area searching for entertainment, Karan had to surpress his aura since it was so powerful it could be felt miles away, he needed to surpress his power because if he did not people in city would run away or either die if too close and the Royal Guards stated the King shouldn't draw much attention. Any time, if he is insulted or bullied, Karan will instantly activate his aura due to his great pride which doesn't let anything pass, his aura easily outmatches the other existent auras in the Country of Ca-Elum which means his aura is the greatest of the country, he is able to execute many powerful attacks involving eternano without sweating or breathing heavily. Even after just mastering Eternano, Karan was able to utilize and control his aura properly, even after some praises and 'lessons' to which he did not listen, Karan was able to control it to the master level to the point that even after using or suffering from eternano-based attacks doesn't even make he flinch, while being also able of manipulating the eternano around himself. By extending his aura miles away, Karan is able to detect a single particle of eternano flowing within its reach, similar to the Aura Synthesis ability, Karan can 'fire' his aura towards his targets hitting them with sheer magical pressure, some might die or even age really fast, to exemplify the sheer amount of aura deployed by the King, some hybrids didn't last sometime after coming into contact with his aura meaning that even when it doesn't kill them at first, they would die after so much contact with it. Magic Quote Trivia *'Karan' is Turkish for Obscure and Hindi for Warrior. *His appearance is based off of Obito Uchiha in his Ten Tails Jinchurikii Form from the Naruto Series. *Karan's status are: Category:King Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Bailong's Legion